the shattered path
by tzionsinned
Summary: after a chance encounter with his estranged brother, Uchiha Sasuke has made a decision. he knows he cannot do it alone. after a plea to offer help, he recruits Sakura to join him in his quest for revenge. after learning of this deception, Uzumaki Naruto is left with a life altering decision
1. break one, save one

**AN: yo, if you are reading this, welcome!**

 **this is a Naruto want of/in spite of a nail fanfic, set at the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval arc hopefully I can do it justice with how I change the events, bringing you my vision the best way possible.**

 ** **this fic is a challenge set by Ander Arias, known for his works with Project Dark Jade & his own Naruto fic, Son of The Sannin, please check them out, the latter was a big influence for me making this, along with other stories and the canon itself****

 ** **I do not own Naruto...if I did, it would be way more darker.****

 ** **(revised 7/4/18)****

* * *

 _1:45 am, inside a quiet apartment within the heart of Konohagakure_

There stood the lone Uchiha, drowning in deep thought, as he stared upon the one portrait he had: his first genin photo with his team. The scowl he exchanged with the Dobe, Naruto, Kakashi semi-restraining the both of them, giving his veiled grin and Sakura, being in the middle, smiling brightly just because she was with her crush and to spite the boy she initially hated in the academy. This photo, for all intents and purposes had become a chain of morality and the only thing that could've soften his hardened heart.

They were no longer just teammates, they were family to him.

Despite his prideful visage and the fact that he was indeed a genius, even Sasuke himself couldn't deny he felt a sense of belonging once more with Team 7. Or rather, perhaps, a feeling that he was returning to the Sasuke before everything tumbled down in his life. At one point, he could've seen himself no longer shackled by the single minded desire to justifiably avenge his clan; in fact, the goal would be the same, but fueled with the determination that a monster like his brother would never harm another.

But ever since his older brother's return that day, everything positive slowly dissipated from his spirit, and replaced with the same goal he would kill himself to accomplish. He tried it Itachi's way and try to take the life of best friend. Had it been any time before, it may have happened; however, in their trials, their battles and their comradery, he couldn't find it in himself to carry through with it.

No, that wasn't it, in fact. He had to give Naruto more credit than just his own mercy against him; Where Sasuke himself has shown the natural ability and aptitude to do excel in every aspect of being an exceptional shinobi, Naruto had easily became his equal, if not surpassing him at many stages.

From his quick thinking and ideas in Wave, saving him and Sakura in both the Chunin exams and against Gaara to the Land of Tea, where he defeated a Tokubetsu Jonin level ninja, saving his like again. All of this couldn't compare to the battle that they had, where it was clear that the gap of their ability against one another was closing and there was nothing he could do at that moment to change it. He had to hand it to him, the Dobe was stronger than before.

But for Sasuke this reignited the inferiority complex and his desire for revenge against his older brother. In fact, just looking at the portrait, replaying every mission they took and where he stood now amongst them bought about the avenger he proclaimed himself to be once more. If he was to move forward, he must erase the one who instilled this hostility within him; for his clan, for his sanity and though he will never say aloud, for his new family, by any means to do so.

Touching the side of his neck, he soothed what felt like a wound where he received the "gift" of power from Orochimaru, his second option; in order for the Ten no Juin to thrive and for him to use it to his advantage, Sasuke MUST seek after him.

Setting the portrait face down, symbolizing the decision made, he left out of the lonely apartment through his bedroom window. No turning back, he will defect for Otogakure; the Sound Four were awaiting his answer and they would accomplish their mission, by force if necessary.

* * *

For it to be a summer night, the air was surprisingly cooler; with a calming breeze, the sounds of crickets and nocturnal wildlife were heard faintly as the moonlight illuminated the hidden village. Upon looking within his surroundings, a small glimmer of doubt flared within his mind.

 _Is it worth it? What will they say? What if I don't succeed?_

This place, for all of the negative he personally endured within his surroundings, was still home. With each step he took, two sets of memories invaded his mind; The good memories of Team 7, along with the etched nightmare of the Uchiha massacre.

The further he walked, the more the good times with his former team eroded. Instead, he was graced with the jarring triggers of his childhood and a seething bloodlust to make it stop. He really must leave. It was now or never to right the wrongs done against him, his family and his clan.

Passing a familiar bench, he sighed, the small memories of his team once more coming back; more specifically, a certain pinkette that vied for his affection despite the cold shoulder he gave. In another time or another world, it is certain he would've reciprocated these advances towards her. Fate would have it, this night, that there may be a chance

Stopping, the Uchiha boy sighed, his eyes glancing at the bench

"Your stealth is still sub-par, Sakura" He chided with a somewhat remorseful tone mixed with the cool persona he kept, his back still turned. "Had I been someone else, you'd be dead"

Slowly stepping out of the shadows of the bench, Haruno Sakura appeared, her face showing both fear and anger towards the boy she sought.

Anger in the fact she witnessed firsthand the ire Sasuke manifested against herself and Naruto in the hospital days before. The way he disregarded them both was unacceptable as a team member and friend. Fear because she knew something had changed within him, fear because she didn't know what to do with this newfound situation, fear because she knew he was gone forever if she failed.

Taking a deep breath, she took a page from Naruto's book, donning a visage of determination.

"Sasuke-kun, this path…it's nostalgic isn't it?" She replied softly, looking towards the Uchiha symbol upon his backpack, already putting two and two together on why her object of affection is leaving "this is the pathway all four of us took leaving out of the village….the missions we took...everything…remember, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's the middle of the night, Sakura, _go home._ " He replied coldly with a dismissive sigh, beginning to walk again "forget that you saw me…"

Her body tensed a bit, at how he could have such a hold onto her emotions with such words. She hated it as much as she was infatuated with him. She must try to convince him still, it was the only way.

"You hate me, still, don't you?" this made the Uchiha slow down a bit, listening to the words she chose "you remember, the first conversation we had alone? When we were made a team? Is this why you never opened up to me?" she asked tersely, chewing on her bottom lip as the tension slowly rose with each moment

"I don't recall." He lied looking down, trying his best to save face while a new emotion manifested within their exchange: guilt. "However, if that is what you remember, I apologize. I owe you that much…now please, go…"

"Kakashi-sensei….he told me everything…" Sakura replied, her tone quivering from his words and how he continuously pushed her away, tears slowly forming from her eyes. "What your intent was in facing Naruto and why you went so far…"

Lifting his head, this made Sasuke turn around, now looking at her with his eyes locked onto her. The eye contact made her slightly flinch under his gaze. She silently recognized that though the demeanor was the same, his eyes showed something different: she was laying witness to his acknowledgement of her. "Sakura….please…."

'Sasuke-kun' She mentally whimpered, as the tears began to stream slowly in both remorse that more than likely there was nothing she could do to convince him to stay and elation that she now acknowledged her existence

"Why won't you let us help you?!" she finally said, her voice barely breaking, trying her best to maintain the façade of determination, but the weight of his gaze was slowly breaking her "you shouldn't be doing this alone. We're supposed to be a team aren't we? You don't have to-"

"It's not about you, Naruto or Kakashi! It's just something I must do. You don't understand how close I thought I was until **_he_** came back" Sasuke interrupted, his two tomoe Sharingan now flashing with emphasis on 'he'; boring a proverbial hole in Sakura's heart as she saw his feelings of helplessness, her face turned in worry. "Knowing this and how useless I was when he almost took Naruto, I realize that this place cannot help me like I thought it could..."

At the pressure of seeing the Sharingan and his words, her determination crumbled as she stood there, feeling like the same useless girl who was unworthy to be a kunoichi. Seeing this, Sasuke gave a low sigh, wishing he didn't have to go this far to protect her. "Sakura, I won't repeat myself any longer: this is not your fight, just go home…"

"There's nothing I can do to convince you to stay with me…" She said, making her declaration a bit more personal than before, now wiping her tears away as her face turned to a soft glare of worry "you don't have to do this alone, Sasuke-kun…take me with you! I promise, I won't get in the way…I promise I won't stop you…but you can't do this alone! Sasuke-kun...please…"

Internally, he knew she had a point, recalling his failed attempt against Itachi the first time; if he did this alone and unprepared as before, he more than likely will die. Even with Orochimaru's apprenticeship and mentoring, he knew his worth was his eyes.

 ** _Who's to say that damned serpent won't turn on him and halt his goal?_**

These thoughts came to his mind as he sauntered towards her, his Sharingan no longer active; the tension, whether they knew it or not was sliced in two with each step he took.

"You know, you are still annoying…" He said with a reassuring tone and slight smirk on his visage, slightly unnerving the girl with his words; she did, however, picked up on the change of tone. It was the first thing he said to her. But this wasn't a tone of ire or annoyance; it was instead a tone of concession to her as a person, him caring for her; something she has always wanted.

"But you may be right in me needing someone. You are aware of the gravity of the situation, however?" He asked, his tone a bit concerned and determined, while giving her a dark look "Sakura, Otogakure is nothing like we've encountered before; and we've already faced Orochimaru…I can only imagine what he has for me as his apprentice and not as an enemy. If you have second thoughts…the opportunity to forget we ever had this conversation is here."

Joy, elation, determination, regret. These emotions swirled within the pinkette when she heard what he said. It was a responsibility he was donning onto her. This was it, the time to show where she had improved and the chance to show she will not hinder his path.

"Sasuke-kun, I won't leave you alone to face this….you have to believe in me, that I will never let you down…" she said, now looking at him with the same determination she had before, taking the mission at hand seriously.

Nodding, the lone Uchiha gave a soft smile as he turned around beginning to walk again. "Don't fall behind then…."

She returned the smile as she gave a glance behind, looking towards the heart of the village, the Hokage monument. A feeling of remorse overwhelmed her as she shed a few more tears. She was smart enough to carry few equipment, ration and storage scrolls on her just in case in a small pouch on her waist, indicating that worse come to worse, she'd be ready to either go with him or track him down on her own. Her mind made up, she turned to follow the one person who, in her eyes, needed her the most.

 _'Mom…Dad….Kakashi-sensei…Naruto….i'm so sorry….'_

* * *

 _Konohagakure, 7:45 am_

Beating the 1st alarm from ringing, Uzumaki Naruto laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling as the sounds of the morning birds and insects were softly heard from outside. His mind was still processing why he was even up so early, by his standards; he was having a great dream about becoming the Rokudaime and being fed a huge bowl of Miso ramen by his object of affection, Sakura-chan. To be awakened out of such a paradise seemed as it Kami somewhere was torturing him for something he did not deserve.

"It was so real!" He whined out, softly beating up the pillow he laid on "aggggh why it had to be a dreaaaaam~~~~?"

If it wasn't a mission or training, it was highly unusual for the boy to be awake so early. Being it was his off day, he had no plans outside of a quick breakfast, returning back home to sleep. After another nap, he would then proceed to his own personal mission: trying his best to woo Sakura-chan to him instead of the Teme, Sasuke. For some reason, however, the atmosphere of the day seemed incredibly off; it seemed almost ominous and…empty.

No matter, he'd make the best of it the only way he could….Ramen!

Stirring about in bed, he yawned, now scratching his messy blond hair and wiping the cold from his eyes. He stumbled onto the floor with a light thud; giving a sigh to the rumble of his stomach, grumbling something about a big bowl of breakfast ramen, he dragged his way onto his washroom.

After a quick shower and dressing into his signature orange jumper and forehead protector, he headed out of his apartment his eyes squinting as rays of light beamed upon his azure eyes. At a brisk pace he began to walk to his favorite place to eat: Ichiraku's!

* * *

Ichiraku Teuchi could always count on a steady morning rush, as he was serving a few customers behind his stand. From citizen to shinobi, there was always those who were beginning their day with a hearty bowl of shoyu with tamagoyaki and juice or miso with rice balls and tea to tide them over for the day. Starting his broth and made from scratch noodles at 5am sharp, he and his daughter Ayame would open an hour later, in order to serve the regulars and newcomers with a smile. No regular could compare, however, to the hyperactive blond boy that would walk in and easily brighten their spirits. He was the son the old man wished he had.

"Oi, old man!" think of the devil and he shall appear, was the only thing Teuchi thought as his favorite customer walked in with a slight yawn, sitting at his favorite spot the end of the table counter.

With a big grin and hungry eyes, he looked over the breakfast menu, thinking about his choices. Teuchi will forever remember that first day he walked in; evening after a light drizzle, his eyes were the same, hungry but with a glint of anger and loneliness on his face, his body malnourished and clothing tattered from being pushed in the mud.

There was no way he could live another day, it was a damn miracle he even made it to sit down and even enjoy the dish. Still after that first bowl, he found a keeper.

If this kid ever became Hokage, he'd have one hell of a story to draw in customers, was all he could think about.

"Naruto! Good to see you! What will it be this morning?" Teuchi said, his voice chipper as ever looking over towards the boy with a pad in hand, huge grin on his face.

"Hmmm…." Naruto responded, he was deep in thought with what he wanted. Even as a regular, it was kind of hard to formulate the right combination of flavor and taste. It was almost a ritual and could take minutes if he wasn't. These thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling, however, his belly was going to decide then there "Eheheheh….I'm getting there!" he said sheepishly, partly embarrassed at how hungry he was.

"Mind if I help?" a new voice said behind the boy that damn near put him alert if he didn't know any better. The person sat beside him, which earned a large grin from both Teuchi and Naruto: Naruto because it was nostalgia to him and Teuchi because it was another regular.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto said, his grin not leaving his face once. It had been a while since he seen the scarred man. Actually, Naruto could pinpoint when the last time they saw one another: right before the fallout of the Chunin Exams! With nostalgia aside, he raised a brow. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the academy? What are you doing here?"

Chuckling, he patted the boy's shoulder, shrugging. "You forget that sometimes we instructors can have off days from time to time." He then picked up a menu, already deciding on which bowl he would like rather quickly, compared to the unusual indecisiveness of Naruto.

"Well yeah, I knew that…it's just, oi, we don't see each other much anymore! I got to change that, y'know?" Naruto replied frantically with a chuckle, any bit of lethargy in his body gone. "All the missions I done with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke…I want you to know too how I did…I'm still gonna be Hokage! And um…and um"

"Trust me, it's just a coincidence you and I met up here; not that it's a bad thing, I always enjoy a meal with one of my favorite students." Iruka interrupted, calming him down. With his words, it made the large grin of the boy's soften into a sincere smile. Even though he was well aware of Iruka's acknowledgement, he still sometimes get teary eyed at the fact. "But while we're here, how about catching up? I'll even pay for your bowls, my treat."

With a loud grumble by his stomach again, he didn't have to say much else, nodding with the suggestion. They both agreed on the first round to be miso with pork and egg, rice balls on the side and warm tea. Teuchi gave a nod as he took down their orders walking back to prepare their orders.

They then began to converse on what was new in life; Naruto told him about his mission with to find Tsunade, the encounter he had with Akatsuki and his mission in the land of tea. With each new piece of information, a wide array of emotion painted his face; from joy, fear anger and concern, he listened on intently to each word.

As more customers filled in for the start of the new rush, a new face, Ayame, took over orders while the old man began to fix the orders and hand out the sides and beverages

"Naruto! Iruka! So good to see you two again" she said with a bright smile and a tone of familiarity, serving them their rice balls and tea then leaned over sweetly to join in a bit of the conversation as best as she could. "So this must be a big catching up. I haven't seen you two together in a while"

Iruka chuckled softly, rubbing the scar on the bridge of his nose with his index as he reached for a rice ball and tea, beginning to softly dig in "Indeed it is…Naruto was just about to tell me about what happened a couple days ago at the hospital"

"Oi, Ayame-chan, hey…" once he regained his thoughts, Naruto's composure faltered a bit with a small frown as he also reached for his own rice ball and tea, taking a bite and sip. Even with all the good stories he exchanged, at the mention of the next one fresh in his mind, he felt at fault for it.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, both him and Ayame taking notice in his shift of demeanor "is everything okay? Do you want to talk about it still?"

"Yea, Iruka-sensei….it's just…." He sighed, shaking his head as he began to take small bites. "I got into a fight with Sasuke, kinda like the ones we had in Academy, but this time it was different…it was almost as if we were going to really kill each other"

At this point, his hand that held his tea softly trembled at each word. In his mind, he was replaying each blow, each kick each attack that landed and each look, word & emotion exchanged.

"Iruka-sensei, for some reason, it felt like he was urging me to do it."

Both Ayame and Iruka flinched at the words, albeit for different reasons. For Ayame, it's the constant reminder that she was still a civilian and this was still a 13 year old; for Iruka, it was the possibility that the Kyuubi was influencing the blond to do such an act.

"I better go check on the other orders" Ayame suddenly said, leaving Iruka to ponder on what was said just now, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Noticing Naruto was still trembling, Iruka placed his hand on the boy's shoulder breaking him out of his trance "Naruto, it's okay….you're not that what influences you. And it's not your fault…I'm sure Sasuke knows that." He consoled, taking notice at the stares and murmur with visible disappointment. This boy was the container of the demon who plagued Konoha long ago, after all

"You are teammates, remember that; What happened there, just move forward…show that this is the water under the bridge. This is all things you must do towards your dream, right?"

Looking up at the man he considered his brother, now giving the same face and determined look he always had. "Right, y'know!"

As soon as the conversation was over, their orders were set down in front of by Teuchi himself. "Enjoy, boys, first bowls on the house…"

Looking at one another, both Iruka and Naruto gave hearty grins to each other, opening up their chopsticks

"Thank you for the food!" they said loudly.

* * *

For the rest of their time together Iruka and Naruto ate, exchanged anecdotes amongst themselves and the working Ichiraku's, laughed and just enjoyed one another's company. As the day shifted from early to mid-morning and 6 bowls (2 for Iruka, 4 for Naruto), 3 plates of rice balls and 8 refills of tea later, they were ready to leave. Saying their goodbyes to the Ichiraku's, they walked out of the restaurant, beginning to part their respective ways for the day.

Patting the boys shoulder, Iruka gave him a smile.

"Naruto, it was good seeing you again…" he said sincerely, ruffling his hair "I can't say enough how proud I am of your growth"

Naruto gave a giggle, his fox like grin showing proudly "thanks Iruka-sensei, I can't say that enough…and we're gonna do it again soon, right?"

Iruka flinched a bit, thinking about the bill, but then could only laugh "Yes, but next time it is your turn to pay, I forgot how you can eat, Naruto!"

With that, they both joined in a laugh together, signified that the day was going to be a good one. What they didn't realize that for one of them, hard times was ahead in the form of an ANBU in a bird mask. His presence wasn't noticed until he gave a jolt of killing intent to alert them of him being behind.

The laughing stopped as they turned to him, giving an aside glance to one another. What could an ANBU want on his off day? It was then the feeling Naruto had in the morning returned like the cool breeze around them. Emptiness.

Something was definitely wrong. Something life changing was coming.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto…..Hokage-sama seeks an audience with you…immediately…."_

* * *

 **special thanks to FloweryNamesLover for beta-reading, please check her out also, she has some awesome fics such as Mortal Kombat: Desperation and plenty of Hakuoki one shots.**

 ** **As you can see I put some focus into the interactions of the characters more than actions. i'll be sure to balance it out as soon as I get the ball rolling on the story. one character I feel is underrated in this aspect is Iruka himself, due to him consistently being there for Naruto as a brotherly/father figure, even in his sparse appearances. he's easy to write also, I can tell you that he'll have a big role.****

 ** ** ** **I hope I also did Team 7, sans Kakashi, justice. it's not hard to write for them either.********

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **till then, leave a review, did you like it? subscribe for more! hate it? flame me! do whatever...****************


	2. Gratitude and Farewells

**AN: so firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented on Chapter One! all comments and criticisms were taken in and hopefully, I can deliver with a stronger Chapter Two. All reviews moving forward I'll be sure to answer them, i'm sorry if you feel neglected, I just haven't had time. I really really appreciate it all**

 **I do not own Naruto...if I did, it would be way darker.**

 **REVISED 12/20/18**

 _Konoha 11:45 am_

Naruto was no stranger to the Hokage's office. His younger days of being the infamous prankster of the Leaf earned him several trips by angry merchants, patrolling Chunin, Jonin and ANBU who were lucky enough to catch him while he was running away. However, much to the chagrin of the subduer of the day, old man Sarutobi would just sternly scold the boy and set him off on his way.

It was days like this Naruto wished he was still around; just to talk once more, have a laugh, show him his progress as a ninja, and thank him for not giving up on him. He was sure he knew this already and was proud of him. Returning to reality of what was at hand, Naruto glanced at the ANBU in front of him.

"Oi, Tori-chan, what's going on? You never told me why I'm needed? Is it a new mission? Did my team and I get promoted? Oh, I know Baa-chan finally is stepping down and chose me?" He shot out, asking these questions over and over.

Tori or Tori-chan, as Naruto referred to him as, simply ignored him; it was expected as his reputation, even amongst ANBU ranks, was a 'stick in the ass' who only sought to finish any assignment given. He didn't budge or answer any question Naruto or Iruka gave in protest, only remaining firm in being a messenger and an escort. Iruka volunteered to follow or wait outside the office but Tori rejected the idea, saying that it was an A-ranked emergency that must be resolved immediately.

With every step they took through the hallway, the feeling and anxiety regarding what this meeting was about was reaching a fever pitch. He shouldn't have eaten all that ramen, he thought, as it began to feel like lead in his stomach. He looked down at the floor, thinking about ways to get this meeting over with and meet up with his teammates. As they stopped and stood in front of the door, a faint sob was heard from within the Hokage's office. He turned to the ANBU, confused about what was going on. Something wrong was definite and Naruto needed the answers with haste.

"What the—what the hell's going on?" He growled at Tori, hoping he could make out some kind of understanding of what was he was even here for. "I don't like this at all!"

However, his questioning was only replied with a low sigh as Tori knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama…I have retrieved Uzumaki Naruto." He said, sounding eerily irritated that he even had to do this.

"Tori, Naruto. Please, come in." A familiar voice spoke after a minute from within with a somewhat neutral tone of voice. When the door opened, they found that the office had six people inside; four familiar faces, two new ones, and all of their faces were filled with sorrow, anger and worry.

Tsunade was seated behind her desk. Shizune was to her right, looking over a few documents Tsunade gave her. Kakashi was leaning against a bookcase to the left, arms folded and uncharacteristically not reading from his book. Last but never least there was Jiraiya, who was to Tsunade's left, sitting on the window sill, his arms folded as he looked down, deep in thought. There was a couple sitting in the chaise on the left, holding each other as they softly sobbed together. Naruto could only think that they were familiar with the situation at hand. The six of them looked towards the newest guests in the room, all of them wishing it could be under different circumstances.

The middle-aged man tan skin, soft blue eyes and dull pink hairs spiked into what looked like a cherry blossom with handle bar sideburns connecting to his mustache. His ensemble consisted of dark blue loose-fitting clothes and pants, along with blue sandals. He must have been a ninja at one point in life.

In his arms was a woman, no older than the man, who had fair skin with shoulder length blonde hair styled into a single braid and a pair of bright green eyes. Her attire, which consisted of a white qipao with pink pants and brown sandals, made her resemble a prominent merchant.

'They both look like Sakura-chan.' His face unintentionally scowled at the thought. "Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei…What is going on?" He growled out, looking towards everyone, hoping that someone had an 'explanation for this meeting. In his mind he was hoping for the best and that this would go smoothly. He was fighting the intrusive thought of being wrong to the best of his ability.

"Naruto…" Tsunade began, snapping the boy out of his thoughts as she now clasped her hands; her eyes met with his, showing sympathy for the boy. Her eyes then moved to her fellow Sannin, as she studied his facial expression. For a moment, he and Naruto mirrored one another: clenched jawline, hardened eyes, and confusion within the mind. It had to be haunting to relive the devastating news of a friend and teammate defecting, let alone two, through his godson. Sure, Orochimaru was her teammate, but she didn't deal with the anguish of standing face to face with a friend and failing to bring them back.

Placing two familiar forehead protectors and a sealed scroll onto her desk, she still felt unprepared to bring light to this heavy revelation. She watched as his scowl softened into confusion to what he was looking at.

 _"There's no easy way to break this news…Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have gone missing…"_

 _Outskirts of Konoha, pathway to Hi No Kuni, 11:55 am_

Irritation and tension: Two words that described the situation between the Sound Four, their new leader and his recruit. The day before they attempted to test Sasuke's power and strength through a one on one fight, in a way to gauge if he was truly worthy of Orochimaru's Juin. Unsurprisingly, the Uchiha was easily dispatched by the four of them, showcasing the level between the four of them and him.

What they were not expecting that he would bring someone else with him, let alone someone who in their eyes, had no intrinsic value to their mission. The way she physically and figuratively held onto Sasuke rubbed all four of them the wrong way. This could only bring hindrance if they were ever to encounter anyone who could easily oppose them; every complaint they had about the "Gomi" were met with a succinct promise of death by Sasuke. They had no choice but to back down.

After all, Sasuke was now the leader and his word was law. No matter, they'd kill her the first opportunity they had; Maybe in an 'accident', while he was occupied with something else.

 _ **Failing a mission is one thing; the wrath of Orochimaru was something completely different.**_

In formation was Sasuke to the front, two of the Sound Four flanking both left and right, the only female member and Sakura in the middle, with the largest behind them all, taking the back in case of an ambush from behind as they jumped from branch to branch.

Sakura's thoughts were of fear and resentment, remembering these were the four who assisted Orochimaru in the Konoha invasion and killing the Sandaime in the process. She felt unwelcome, feeling the killing intent resonate every time that they looked at her while the other remained unbothered.

In addition to this, she could hear grumbling from all of them.

The other girl besides her, Tayuya, had to be at least one or two years older than her with messy red hair in a cap. Every time she and Sakura looked towards each other, she would shoot a hard glare at the pinkette, ready to skin her alive if given the opportunity. Sakura took notice that Tayuya carried a flute at her side; though she wasn't sure how she'd use it. She kept it in mind on the hunch that may have together or against one another, one day.

Another, Jirobo, a massive male with orange hair styled to a three section mowhawk; this one had to be the muscle of the group, being the largest and easily the brute of the group. However, he was quiet and nonchalant, being unbothered by the addition, but had no care about what the rest would do. On his back he carried a cylindrical container with sealing and containment tags, big enough to fit a human. She had an idea it was meant for Sasuke, but what for?

The next, Kidomaru, a darker toned boy with six arms and shaggy black hair; this one intimidated her with both an occasional glare and smirk every time her eyes met his. She could also hear him muttering calculations as if it were a game. Additionally, eyes often darted around while he spat into his hands, touching every other tree branch and leaving a sticky substance. A sensor and tracker, she quietly surmised.

The last, Sakon, a boy with dark blue hair and blue lips, scared her to no end; he had an additional head on the nape of his neck and it looked seemingly dead as if it was a conjoined twin. But Sakura knew better. She could swear that the head would move from time to time and there were faint sounds of bone and joints cracking within him. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose to put fear in her.

A few strides later, making sure they were out of Konoha completely, Sakon jumped forward and stood in front of Sasuke, signifying that they should stop for a moment. All six of them descending to the ground, both he and Sakura noticed that the four of them were circling the two of them; the subtle killing intent was getting to her, upping her anxiety of what was really going on. Walking forward, Sakon folded his arms, a smirk gliding across his blue lips

"I think this is far enough….it's time for phase two." The blue hair boy spoke with a sinister undertone, as if he was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

"Phase…two?" Sakura asked softly, now looking towards him with a furrowed brow of skepticism. "I thought the Curse Seal Sasuke-kun had was already complete!"

"Heh, not quite, Gomi…" Kidomaru interjected with a shrug of his shoulders, "Orochimaru-sama needs him to be at his second level with haste. He needs his XP up to the next level to unlock the next stage."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with an attentive look upon his face, taking in everything said. "So you are saying that where I am at now isn't enough?"

"Nope," Tayuya taunted, attempting to get under his skin. "Had you been just a target, we would've fucked you up then and there." This earned a light chuckle from both Sakon and Kidomaru and a defensive glare in her direction from Sakura.

Shrugging, the Uchiha just shot a smirk back at her. "That remains to be seen. I've already faced Sakon and I might have won had he not activated his Seal. So that just tells me I'm more than his equal at base. But you, I doubt would barely lay a hand on me." His Sharingan flickered at the same time, signifying her to try him if she dared. Serious situation be damned, he still couldn't help to see how far he could throw them off with this bluff. "Before or after I gain this power, doesn't matter to me."

' _Sasuke-kun…_ ' Sakura thought, looking at him in awe. A part of her will never get over him acting so cool, even in the face of danger. For Tayuya, all of the fun she had in taunting him backfired, and she was ready to wail on him. No one embarrasses her and gets away with it.

" _Wanna run that by me again you punk bitch—_ "

"Tayuya…" Jirobo spoke up with a soft yet commanding tone, interrupting her incoming tirade. "It is un-lady like to speak like that, let alone not knowing when you're being baited"

"Blow it out your ass, you fat fuck!" She yelled out, not taking kindly to his words or his implications on her femininity. On the other hand, this made Kidomaru nearly fall down in laughter while Sakon shook his head. Clenching her teeth, she gave a growl at the large boy, having enough of being embarrassed. "Well since you're so smart and shit, why don't _YOU_ explain it to him?! Go on!"

"Very well…" He replied with a neutral demeanor, paying no mind to her insults. "Sasuke-dono, when you received the Ten no Juin, do you recall the power surge you felt from its use?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll never forget how it felt and what I did." There was an edge of pride in his voice, remembering how he decimated the Four's supposed comrades in the Forest of Death, holding off Gaara, his fight at the Hospital and even his skirmish against the four of them. "But I always felt I could go further."

"It couldn't be helped, your trash village was too scared to let you unleash such a great power," Jirobo complimented, making Sakura flinch at the insult of her home. "But what if I said, that was merely a fragment of what you could do?"

Both Sakura's and Sasuke's eyebrows raised in confusion, trying to find the right words to say. Sakura also remembered how violent Sasuke was under the influence of the Juin. Another memory also came back to her, which made her heart sink: when he and Naruto were fighting each other atop the roof of the hospital. It put fear in her if she was going to see this side of him. She didn't want to go through that again.

"Go on…" Sasuke said, now completely attentive to Jirobo.

Jirobo then gave him an unsettling grin, the rest of the Four knowing what he was about to do. " _Certainly._ You have already seen how we are able to control Orochimaru-sama's Juin, which is merely the tip of the _**iceberg**_." As he spoke, triangles began to engulf the massive boy as his body began to take a more demonic look. His skin was maroon, his mowhawk became elongated into a mane, and warts appeared on his shoulders and forehead; the unsettling grin was transformed into a frightening smile as his black eyes looked towards the two, a wave of killing intent resonating towards them.

While Sasuke was slightly unnerved and braced himself to fight, Sakura seemed outright afraid of the sight she saw; it was almost a page of what she had seen in her children's books growing up.

' _This…this is monstrous!_ ' she thought, gulping. Her eyes were then fixated on the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's back, in thought of if this would be him. Her eyes closed in fear and denial at the image she took in.

However, as quickly as he transformed, Jirobo reverted back to normal. The killing intent subsided, only because they did not seek to garner too much attention to the area, in case a wanderer or another shinobi were around. For the moment, the Sound Four's mission was one of stealth.

"What I just showed you was Stage 2." He continued, resuming his neutral face at the two of them. "At Stage 2, you will be able to access the Ten No Juin at its maximum power...surpassing even the most experienced shinobi in raw power alone. That is, if you are willing to endure…" As he spoke, he removed the container from off of his back, setting it in front of him and opening the top. Inside of the container were more tags, labeled with the word 'power'.

"In order to reach Level 2, normally, the body of those given Orochimaru-sama's gift are to be matured through use during an acute amount of stress and anger." He continued, now peering down at the open container "The downside to this is that the process could go for weeks. You using it sporadically did little to help your maturation…."

"But today is your lucky day…" Kidomaru said, picking up where Jirobo left off as he stood beside the massive boy with the same sinister smirk as one of his arms pointed to the hollow cylindrical. "We're placing you in here, it'll make the process faster. Treat it like a cheat code."

Sakura looked towards Kidomaru "Faster?" She asked, genuinely curious on how this would even work. "By just him being in that container? How does this even work?"

"By you listening more and speaking less, Gomi…" Sakon replied indignantly, still resenting the fact that she was even breathing at the moment. At the same time, however, he felt the piercing glare of Sasuke's dojutsu fall upon him in defense of the pinkette, a rush of killing intent raining upon him.

Intimidated and falling into a cold sweat, he pulled a bottle of brown pills from out of his pockets, grumbling something regarding the Sharingan being too powerful.

"These will help," Sakon continued as soon as the feeling went away, now tossing the bottle to the Uchiha, watching as he studied them. "Mind Awakening Pills. Orochimaru-sama wants you to consume three of them. Only then will we be able to augment and unleash your true power."

Sasuke continued to look over the pill bottle, contemplating if this was still the right decision. He didn't trust the four of them at all. Who's to say that this wouldn't kill him? That simple question bought a feeling of anxiety within him. If anything happened, he wouldn't be able to become stronger, he wouldn't kill Itachi and restore his clan's pride...

 _ **He wouldn't be able to protect Sakura…?**_

His thoughts were halted as he felt a soft pair of hands hold his waist from behind. A small blush colored his cheeks as he realized who it was. He turned towards her, while still in a hug, hoping she would present a better option to this dilemma.

"Sakura…" He murmured facing her.

"Sasuke-kun, this scares me, everything about this…" She replied, her voice shaky at the thought of him becoming what she witnessed through Jirobo "I don't want you to change…"

He said nothing at this, only looking at her facial expression. It was only a day, if her resolve was wavering, it may hinder his progress.

"I have no choice…" He finally replied, his eyes gazing upon her. "I've experienced the hell my brother set twice upon myself. I've seen the state he left Kakashi in and how he almost captured Naruto. As scary as this may seem to you, I know he is worse."

"I know, but…" She began then went quiet, considering what next to say to him. Her impulses were screaming at her to run away right now, to renege on her promises. But her body remained frozen at the thought of failing him. "What if you fail? Then what?"

"I'm well aware of this." His expression was taken aback in annoyance at her questions, feeling as if she was going to attempt to run away and find both Kakashi and Naruto to drag him back. "If I am to fail, then my life would be a lie and I deserve to die…I will willingly give my body to Orochimaru."

His words made her flinch, thinking about the worst possible outcome, which did not go unnoticed by all of them.

"With that said, if you feel that you must leave, I cannot stop you, nor will I protect you…" the Uchiha spoke, almost as if he was disappointed in her wavering faith of him.

' _No…'_ She thought to herself, taking in the words he said knowing she made a choice to do what she did. There might had been a chance, she was sure, but this was deeper than just him. She had her own agenda; and if Sasuke found out he would never forgive her.

"Very well." She said, almost as if she was defeated by his words, resigning in the journey ahead; "This is what you desired, right, Sasuke-kun?" She then asked, breaking away from her hug and now holding his free hand tightly, giving him the same determined look from when they were in Konoha. "If this is what it will take, then I'll be here for you. I believe in you, that you will make it through this."

 _Whether she knew or not, saying those words were enough for him to move forward._

 _But within the both of them, a seed of doubt was sewn._

"Sakon…Kidomaru…Tayuya…Jirobo," Sasuke said, commandingly, his face now filled with vigor. "I will do this, but I am giving an order as your leader…." His eyes turned to Sakura, then back at them as his Sharingan flashed once more at their sight. This time, the third tomoe manifested with a surge of killing intent now drowning the four of them. "Protect her. If she is harmed, _I will kill the four of you._ "

The pressure of the killing intent in the air made them flinch only slightly. However, the visual prowess of his three tomoe Sharingan made them immensely uncomfortable; all four of them broke into cold sweats and their breathing labored, as if the wind was knocked out of them and had them on their knees. They could only imagine the possibilities under Orochimaru's tutelage.

"F-fine…we won't fuck with her…just…stop staring at us that fucking way," Tayuya spoke up for all of them, hoping that agreeing to his terms will end the pressure on them. The rest of them nodded in agreement, panting hard as ever.

Alleviating the killing intent and his Sharingan no longer active, he turned to the pinkette at his side, now letting go of her hand. "Sakura…what I'm doing is a gamble on my life."

Sakura just gave a slight nod, studying his expression and how it went from hardened vigor to reassurance in her support. She wanted to melt and become that academy girl again, but it wasn't the time to do such things. She just prepared herself for what was next.

"I just want to say…thank you…for convincing me to bring you." He said solemnly, opening the bottle and consuming three of the brown pills. A grimace showed on his face, signifying the bitter aftertaste the pills had, with familiar markings of his Juin beginning to coil upon his body with an ungodly purple aura forming around him.

He then did something rare of him in Sakura's eyes: he smiled. He was being strong for her. At any moment, she was on the verge of tears from what she was witnessing. He was in a different threshold of pain; the pills were putting a massive amount of stress on him as the Ten no Juin's massive power began to manifest.

"Sasuk—"Was all she could manage as her eyes widened in horror.

 _Konoha 12:15 pm_

"Missing?" Naruto sputtered as he looked in disbelief at the blue and red forehead protectors on Tsunade's desk. He felt as if everything he ate that day was going to hurl out of him and couldn't move.

"Unfortunately, yes." The Slug Princess replied, closing her eyes to ponder on her next words.

"Then let's go get them Baa-chan! What are we waiting for?" He snapped.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Naruto…" Kakashi replied from behind him. "Firstly, this is news to all of us, and we can't just run out and run the risk of something happening so we're not able to complete the mission."

"But—" Naruto began to say, but the masked man held his hand up.

"Let me finish." He continued, his tone a bit more solemn than Naruto would've liked. "Secondly, Naruto, I can't…no, we can't run the risk of potentially losing you too."

"But they're my friends! _Your students!_ " Naruto argued, his voice rising with each word as his hands began to shake. "I didn't even have a chance to even say sorry! Now I don't have a chance unless we find them and drag them back here!"

Kakashi bought his hand up to reply again but decided against it, conceding that Naruto had a point.

The room fell silent at his words. Everyone had to remind themselves that even though Naruto was a registered ninja, he was still that orphaned boy who barely had friends. All of them had to feel a tinge of guilt from his outburst.

"So, you're Naruto…" The woman who looked like Sakura spoke, her eyes towards him, giving a sad smile. "Sakura has said so much about you." She then looked away from him, softly sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"This is what she meant about him, dear," Her husband said, now rubbing her back reassuringly. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the short annoying kid who had a stubborn and determined streak but cared about people in his own way." His words were spoken almost in verbatim from memory, giving the boy praise. "I don't see the annoyance in you...she was lucky to have a friend like you."

"OI WAIT A—"He yelled then stopped himself, understanding it was a compliment. He was now looking down at his feet. "Th-Thanks…"

"Naruto-kun," Shizune spoke up, getting his attention. "This is Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki. They're Sakura's parents."

"I-I see," Naruto replied, his outburst not doing any favors for them with all that was going on at once. "Nice to meet you…"

"If I may continue," Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, Kakashi, Naruto, I would like to ask a few questions in regards to Sakura and Sasuke, the latter in which Kakashi and Naruto will have the answers for."

Their focus was now on the questions at hand, "First, from the day Team 7 returned from their mission in Cha no Kuni until yesterday, have you noticed any change in their habits or demeanor?"

"Thinking about it, Sakura did change," Kizashi spoke up. "After returning from her mission, she became more serious in her studies. When I asked her why, she said 'to become more useful' to her teammates"

His ears perking up, Naruto gave an attentive look to the man, hanging on to every word said.

"But even before, when she had days off she would spend them in the library. She would check out books on medicine and write study notes written inside of them."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "What exactly did the notes entail?"

"Beginner to intermediate medical ninjutsu," Kizashi replied, his voice becoming a bit shaky. "It seemed like she was working on First Aid and survival skills."

"She's been working on it for a while, Baa-Chan," Naruto interjected, confirming the older man's story. "The kind where her hands would glow green. But unlike yours it didn't do much."

A snort escaped Tsunade at their responses. "That so? A self-taught amateur. Though, she probably would've benefitted under me."

She then shook her head at the prospect of another apprentice. "Imagine that, and the way you two speak of her skill, I would have gladly accepted. What about interpersonal relations?"

"Well, we've always let her be herself and respect her space not only as a ninja of the village, but as a growing young woman," Mebuki answered with a sniffle.

"However," she added "Two days ago, she had a falling out with her friend Ino-chan. I thought it was nothing, they had been childhood friends and often fought then made up after; but when I spoke to Ino-chan later that day, she said Sakura was becoming distant since they returned from their latest mission. They both have always had a liking for him; but the subject of him has strained their friendship more than once."

"I see…" Was all the Slug Princess could manage, making a mental note to speak to Ino in order to get her side of the story; her eyes then set towards Kakashi and Naruto, hoping they can bring their own insight "What about her teamwork? Naruto, you made a comment on her using medical ninjutsu, how effective was it?"

"She knew enough to heal me and Sasuke's wounds, it still hurt a bit." Naruto mused then winced at another thought, "But that's not all, Baa-chan. She has a powerful punch now; on the mission when we faced those gas mask guys from the Chunin Exams, sent me flying with them."

Making eye contact with Jiraiya and seeing how he himself winced, Tsunade snorted once more "Sounds impressive to me; And what about Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at her then shook his head, "Sasuke seemed like he was getting back to his old self during the mission; but when we found ourselves in danger, especially against those gas mask guys and that Aoi guy, something snapped within him."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his student's words. He had read the reports detailing their previous mission but something unsettling crept up within him "Snapped? In what way?" He inquired.

Slowly, Naruto mentally replayed the battles in his mind and how his missing teammate reacted to the adversity. "Every fight we found ourselves in, he seemed to become more ruthless. It was almost as if he was trying to prove himself to someone."

'And I'm sure you know why, Naruto' Kakashi thought to himself, noticing the somber tone in his voice. "And that recklessness is what got him injured..."

"Yeah..." Was all that Naruto could manage.

"It explains his own distance and anger towards us; his eyes were looking forward again and he paid for it by landing in the hospital." His visible eye hardened at the thought. "I should have been there."

"It couldn't be helped, you were needed for the mission assigned to. What matters is now." Tsunade bitterly replied, wanting to shift to a different subject. She then looked over the items laid across her desk, specifically the scroll left for her. It was protected with an E-ranked sealing jutsu, and inscribed with attention to the Hokage herself. Shizune passed her one of the documents she was looking over, with a hint of nervousness, knowing her temper.

After receiving the papers, she looked around the room, then began silently cursing something about being 'a long day' along with running 'out of sake'; once she was done complaining about the documents given to her, she looked up, eyes now fixated on both Kakashi and Naruto, who looked at her attentively.

"What I have here is a preliminary report regarding a string of incidents that led to this. Outside of Tori, who composed the report, Shizune, who just read it over, Jiraiya, who has background knowledge of this, and myself, this information will be new to the rest of you." She began, in an effort to bring everyone else in the room up to date on why Sakura and Sasuke may have left through this file.

"The report begins with an incident at Konoha Hospital. The details described a fight between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. With the efforts of both Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi, they were able to halt the skirmish, but destroying two water tanks in the process," She spoke tersely, annoyed at the mention of property damage.

Her eyes met Naruto's, noticing his grimace, probably wishing she hadn't mentioned the fight. "After said fight, Sasuke ran away, going missing well into the afternoon until he was found later by Kakashi nearby the academy."

Hearing his name and seeing the glare on her face, Kakashi took it as a wordless opportunity to explain himself. "To be fair, I scolded him about the use of the Chidori, and how it shouldn't be used against a comrade." He spoke with a slight apologetic tone, knowing it was a mistake to do, even if his intentions were pure. "I was hoping he would take the advice I gave him and let us help him in this ordeal. I gave him time to make his decision…but I suppose it wasn't enough."

The last comment earned him an additional glare from Naruto, not liking how casually that came out from him. For Tsunade, she sighed at his answer, sharing the same disdain as the blond. "When you left, he stayed there well into the night, Kakashi." Her tone had an edge of fury as she read further. "At 10:45 pm, Sasuke was greeted by intruders. Four shinobi, with foreign forehead protectors, attacked him; they were from Otogakure."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at the village identification. Shizune glared at this, remembering their previous battle against Orochimaru. Jiraiya, however, was unreadable in his emotions. Looking down and rubbing his chin with his left hand, he was certain he had an idea who the four were and what his former friend turned enemy had in mind for the Uchiha prodigy.

"But, something about this seems off," Shizune spoke up, scowling at this information before walking to a filing cabinet nearby, opening the middle drawer. Rummaging through reports of the previous day, pulled out another set of documents to compare with the one the Hokage had. "This is a patrol and medical report that from yesterday. At the South Gate, they found a four-guard detail, two Chunin and two Tokubetsu Jonin, unconscious with internal wounds."

Everyone's attention, save for Tori's, was set upon Shizune and her newfound findings.

She continued "Currently, one of them has awakened with migraine symptoms and minor internal bleeding; he has been described as disoriented and periodically suffers from hallucinations. When he became coherent enough to speak, he said that they heard music then everything went to black."

"Everything went to…" Tsunade's voice trailed off as she put two and two together. "...Shizune...from your observation of the medical report, what does this sound like?" she inquired, as if they were giving a prognosis.

Closing her eyes, Shizune took in the details the report gave and the described injuries of the patients. It didn't take long for her to give a quick analysis. "Genjutsu. Whatever sound they heard, it was meant to not kill, just knock them out. I'm also certain this was an order not to kill either, just momentarily disable them."

Tsunade nodded, confirming her analysis "I assume this detail has been hospitalized?"

"They have," Shizune replied; as she was skimming the hospital files for the detail, her face paled a bit at who was given watch over them, "Currently, they're under watch of the Kaisekihan." She spoke, hesitation taking over the name.

"Well...when this is over, go to the hospital and assist with their recovery. There's some questions that I have for them before they get too hands on." The Slug Princess said with a tinge of haste, now returning to the case at hand.

There was a beat of silence before the shaky voice of Kizashi spoke up.

"I remember that village name: Otogakure," he said, something clicking inside his mind with the information he received. "They were the ones who attacked Konoha during the Chunin Exams, weren't they? They're the reason we're still trying to restore our business to what it once was!"

"One of many, but I'm certain these four are more than just grunts." Jiraiya replied to him, relieving Tsunade from explaining more while exchanging a glance between the two of them. All eyes were on him as he looked towards the active ANBU in the room. "Tori, if you may, please describe them. I need to confirm something."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama," Tori droned out with a nod, stepping forward at attention to everyone. "The team is composed of three males and one female. The female did not have any particular features outside of blood crimson hair; she did, however carry a flute at her side." He turned to look at both Tsunade and Naruto behind his mask, hoping they'd pick up on the hint being left out.

"As far as the rest," He spoke again, turning his attention to everyone else. "The first male was an orange haired boy with a height and body frame that could rival the average Akimichi. The second, a brown skinned boy with long black hair and had six arms like an arachnid. The third boy was the most unsettling; not only did he have blue hair and lips, but at the nape of his neck was another head that periodically moved."

"As I thought," The Toad Sage groaned, folding his arms. "The Sound Four, Orochimaru's most trusted team. As you probably know…."

"…..They were involved in Sandaime-sama's battle and death." The Copy Ninja finished, having read the ANBU reports on the Konoha Crush. "If they were the ones after Sasuke, then it means Orochimaru has grown impatient."

"Then you know their names, Kakashi," Jiraiya replied, then closed his eyes. "For everyone else, please be sure to remember these names: Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya. I've had my run in with them many times when I was tracking Orochimaru in the past."

"Wait, Ero-Sennin," Naruto spoke up. "You left out one!"

"No I didn't, brat, I was getting to him!" he replied in annoyance. "But since you're good at math today, I'll give it a pass; the fourth member, his name is Sakon. The extra head has a name also, Ukon; they have a bloodline ability which they use to their advantage when fighting unsuspecting opponents. More or less, they are conjoined twins."

"So, there's actually five of them?" Tsunade questioned, this being news to her also.

"Technically, but since they share a body so the name still stands." Jiraiya mused, bringing a hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

"From what the current report shows, after they attacked and left additional property damage," Tsunade sighed, knowing she'd have more paperwork later that day, "They backed off, leaving Sasuke alone." At this point, she was now skimming the paper at the details, giving one half of her summary.

"There's no reason to believe any of them are dumb enough to attack that snake's new prized possession." Jiraiya deadpanned.

"No offense…. but what does this have to do with our baby?" Mebuki interjected indignantly, not liking the way the Toad Sage spoke about Sasuke and leaving Sakura out. "The way you speak about these people, Sakura shouldn't be involved with them! What happens to her in this?" The tension in the room could be cut with a knife with her questioning.

"Mebuki-san…" Tsunade replied, now looking over the paper again "The final part of this report details both Sasuke and Sakura left their homes late that evening; while he was defecting for Oto, I have reason to believe she was after Sasuke."

Mebuki fell silent in astonishment to the answer given.

"At about 2:15 am, she found him heading out of the entrance and seemed she was going to convince him to return with her. However, after a heated conversation and plea, she instead left with him willingly with the Sound Four." Tsunade finished, now setting the paper down, shaking her head at the mess of it all.

"If I may," Kakashi said after a moment of silence in the room, now making a guess of the situation. "My hunch is that the four of them were giving him an offer to increase his power outside of Konoha. Sakura intended to either bring them back or stay with him in order to stop him if he ever went in too deep."

This did little to ease the Harunos' anxiety as they shook their heads in disbelief.

 _ **Why them? Of all people, they had to be the ones to lose their child.**_

"Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san…." Shizune spoke up, trying her best to console them. "To put you at ease, we have reason to believe they are unharmed."

"But how can you be so sure?" Kizashi questioned. "These people are the reason Konoha has lost so much…and now they took my—I should have never…" He began to choke up, failing to hold back the tears flowing.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Being an orphan and not knowing his own parents, the emotions they projected made him long for the feeling of having at least one. He had to curse Sakura for what she has put her own flesh and blood through.

"Umm….Kizashi-jii, Mebuki-baa?" Naruto spoke up, much to the chagrin of Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya due to the honorifics he used for them. "This is the first time we met and uh, I also heard so much about you…"

The couple's attention was to the youngest one in the room, the second teammate their daughter spoke highly of. With them being torn apart about the situation, they never took in consideration of the one who was close to her age.

"I feel at fault for this. I believe Sakura-chan and Sasuke are okay. And I'm gonna get them back, someway, somehow. And I won't stop until they're both back." He said with a small smile, his face hiding the anguish he felt. "If I'm gonna replace Baa-chan as Hokage and can't even bring my friends back, what kind of ninja am I?"

Tsunade scowled at his boast but let her face soften as she realized this was him trying his best to give them encouragement. Sighing, she and Jiraiya exchanged a look, almost as if they had a plan to map out regarding this matter.

" _I won't go back on my word…it's my ninja way!_ " his smile became a bit brighter, giving them a thumbs up.

"No, no…" Mebuki replied with tears in her eyes; kneeling to give the boy a hug, she put her personal feelings aside for a moment. Within the embrace, a glint of red was seen on the boy's cheeks. "This is not your fault, at all. Please don't think that way."

As she pulled away from him, Kizashi kneeled to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, his tearstained eyes meeting the blond's. "Kami knows, we'd love to have her here as soon as possible. But if you're going to bring her and Sasuke back, then you must be strong enough to combat whoever may come your way." He then gave a smile of his own. "From a former ninja to a future Hokage, I already feel like you will be the right one to rescue them…please do your best."

"He will," Kakashi said, now standing beside the couple and Naruto, his visible eye curving up to signify a smile. "I can say with confidence that Naruto's going to take this head on as another challenge. And I will be there also to make sure he succeeds."

"Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san….I am placing this as a high priority," Tsunade spoke in a commanding tone, glancing at everyone in the room. "I will send out a team of trackers as soon as this meeting is over. Hopefully, if they left a trail Hi no Kuni, there may be a lead to which way they are going."

With a nod of confidence to Tsunade's & Kakashi's words, both Kizashi and Mebuki were escorted out of the office and to their home by Tori. After the three of them left, Tsunade now surveyed the room, meeting everyone's eyes.

"I'm sure we're all in agreement that the both of them need to be found as soon as possible." She began, clasping her hands in thought. "This is a situation that must be handled with care and I'm reluctant to declare them as missing-nin."

Her face furrowed in annoyance, thinking about the ramifications that this decision might bring.

"However, if I do not get any leads within the next few days I may have to, only because of my _esteemed advisors._ " Sarcasm and disdain dripped within her words for them. Burying her face in her hands, a groan escaped out of her. "And those old farts on my ass are the last thing I need!"

"You shouldn't talk about the elders that way, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said, scolding her teacher to which Tsunade just looked at her then waved her off dismissively.

"So what's the plan then, Baa-chan?" Naruto said with vigor, his left fist punching his palm. "Gimme a chance, because if you're sending a team out I wanna go too!"

"I'm sure you do, brat. But obviously, you're still hard of hearing," Jiraiya interjected, shaking his head. "Otogakure, or more specifically Ta no Kuni, is a maze of hell, full of traps and hidden bases. Trust me, I have been after him the longest."

"But what if we can get them before they make it there? It shouldn't be _too_ hard!" Naruto argued, going on the defensive.

"Okay, say we were able to get them in time, then what? You have the Sound Four to deal with." Jiraiya retorted, a hint of annoyance from having to explain this. "Now say you get past them by some miracle, what about your friends? Do they even wanna go back? What if they see you as an—"

" _Ero-Sennin…_ " Naruto interrupted, now looking down, dejected from the scenario presented to him. " _I get it, alright?_ "

The older man stopped himself, now realizing he went a bit too far. Jiraiya empathized with his godson, but he knew that projecting his past failures on him was not what he deserved. This was one of many heart wrenching realities the boy was facing.

Standing up, he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder, making the boy look up at him. "Kid, I'm sorry," He said in a firm yet apologetic tone. "The only consolation I can give you is that you are more than capable of bringing them back from this dark path, but you have to be stronger and more powerful than you are now."

He then looked at Kakashi, reading the heavy weight of guilt within him. He played a great charade of confidence with the Harunos but Jiraiya knew better than that; after all, he was the sensei of his sensei. And though his student was long gone, he knew that Kakashi took after many of his mannerisms, such as spacing out while thinking.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Jiraiya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, their eyes meeting. "What shall you do? Keep in mind that you also made a promise to that family."

"If Naruto has to become more powerful, I will have to be also." Kakashi promptly replied. "In which case, I feel it's my responsibility to help Naruto to do the same."

Naruto then turned to his sensei with wide eyes. This would be the first time Kakashi was truly invested in the boy's growth and development as a ninja.

"No arguments here," Jiraiya chuckled. "It's imperative you help him, after all you are his sensei…no need for me to have all the fun, right?"

"I think I have an idea," Tsunade spoke up, every eye on her. "As the Hokage, I will be treating this as a long-term mission; as of today, Team 7 is temporarily inactive until we can find suitable replacements for Sasuke and Sakura…."

Both Kakashi and Naruto responded with a bitter nod to this order.

"However, you two are still on active duty. Until further notice, you are a two-man team and mandatory backup for other teams in missions who request it. There will be also be individual and leadership missions that will be assigned to both of you, once Naruto becomes competent enough to carry them out." She continued, waiting for the right reaction from a certain someone.

"Oi, hey _waitaminnut_!" Naruto blurted out. "You're trying to say I'm stupid?"

"Not just that, brat." She replied sharply, catching him where she wanted. "What we're doing is preparing you for not only Oto but another threat that is targeting you: Akatsuki. To be blunt, your awareness isn't where it should be, and we're going to sharpen that."

"Oh…I see," He replied in embarrassment, understanding what she meant.

"Keep in mind, this is only temporary until we can reform Team 7. I believe in our shinobi to create a cohesive unit with the new recruits I'll be searching for." Her eyes then met Kakashi, her stare becoming firm. "That being said, I want Naruto to pass the Chunin Exams this time. I am giving you a year to prepare him for that challenge."

"Understood, Godaime-sama, we'll start as soon as possible." Kakashi replied with affirmation with Naruto nodding also.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade's firm stare was now set onto her fellow Sannin. "This time I need you more than ever. We need your network to keep a watch on any threats; we're still reeling from Sarutobi-sensei's death and all information is crucial."

"You speak as if I don't provide you with anything useful, _Hime_ …" He scoffed with folded arms and a cheeky smirk, seeing her irritation. "But it will be done. My research and notes are up to date anyway."

"This is serious, _sukebe_ , so try to not get distracted," She replied, returning the smirk. Now slouching back in her chair, ready for this morning to be done and to send Shizune off for more sake, she waved a hand to send them off. "If there's nothing else, you're all dism—"

" _Tsunade-sama_ ," Shizune interrupted with haste. "There's still the matter of Sakura's last message."

"Oh, great…how could I forget?" She sarcastically replied with a glare at her assistant. Sitting up, she picked up the scroll on her desk, narrowing her eyes at it.

"But since we're on the subject: I didn't want to unseal this in front of them," She spoke in a soft tone in regards to the Harunos. "Sakura had left them their own letter, but I'm sure she left just her goodbyes and a reason why she left. Reading a message like this can only cause more anguish. I'm sure they'd understand."

Pressing with her index finger, a miniscule amount of chakra was placed on the seal, opening it. She took a few minutes to look it over. As she read, her face went through a series of emotions and none of them positive. Her fist began to clench and her eyebrows furrowed in seething anger. After finishing the scroll, she calmly handed it to Shizune, now standing up.

"I-Is everything okay, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked nervously, realizing they were on pins and needles and she was going to blow at any moment.

The question was ignored, which did not bode well for anyone or anything in the room. Shizune began to brace herself for what was coming next, now stepping away from her line of sight. Jiraiya wasn't no fool either, and he was well acquainted with her temper to know there was a storm brewing. Tugging at both Kakashi and Naruto to get ready for the worst, he took a ginger step to cover.

A calm sigh escaped from Tsunade's demeanor before slamming her fist into her desk, splitting it in half on impact.

" _Tsunade-sama?!_ " Shizune yelped as she and everyone else in the room jumped further away, dodging the splinters and debris that flew out. Tsunade folded her arms, a glare of revulsion marring her features.

" **OI BAA-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?!** " Naruto yelled, panting hard from fear and adrenaline.

" _ **THAT IDIOT!**_ " She snarled in disgust, now clenching and unclenching the fist she broke her desk with. Anything said to her fell on deaf ears of rage. Everything that tested her temper this morning came to a fever pitch within the message in the scroll.

" _ **IF SHE THINKS SHE'LL BE ABLE TO….**_ " She grumbled, thinking about what the missive entailed. She then walked towards the door, pushing both Jiraiya and Kakashi out of her way as she opened the door. She needed time to cool off.

"Godaime-sama?! Where are you going?" Kakashi asked carefully, not wanting to incur her wrath.

" _ **I NEED A DRINK!**_ " She yelled, storming out of the office and leaving the rest of them inside.

"Hold on, Baa-chan! You're not going to explain?!" Naruto was about to follow her, in order to figure out what was wrong but was stopped by Shizune, shaking her head to signify it was a bad idea.

"You don't want to do that, Naruto-kun," Shizune replied with a worried frown, her attention went to the scroll in hand. "It's the stress of this morning that has her fuming. Leave her be, she'll be okay."

"Take it from me, she's giving you sound advice." Jiraiya interjected, cringing at the memory of the last time he faced her wrath.

"In any case, she left Sakura's message, which is just as important right now." Kakashi said, now looking at the scroll "Shizune-san, if you will?"

"O-Oh, hai!" Shizune said, realizing she still had it in her hand as she opened it to read.

As she began to recite the contents of the missive, she began to understand why her teacher left in a huff.

' _To Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this, it means I have made the decision to defect._

 _This has been one of the toughest things I have done, to give up everything that I have in order to save someone I love; and yet, I feel right in my conviction to save Sasuke-kun from himself, even if I lose myself in the process. This is my final message, for the time being._

 _Ever since that day in the Forest of Death, I could feel the darkness slowly take him away from us within his Juin. To know that there are so many elements and hardships he takes on and still fights on makes my decision easier. If I can't convince him to stay, I will at least be his unsung guardian._

 _Kakashi-sensei, I thank you, for instilling your values within me. If I can't save my friend or teammate, then what kind of ninja am I? I understand if you feel I'm doing it wrong, but if you could save the ones you love, what would you give up? This is my chance to put your lessons into action._

 _Naruto, you just don't know how much I am indebted to you. Both you and Sasuke-kun have helped me overcome the feeling of being a burden and stand up for myself. I've treated you wrong in the past, and yet, you have always been one of the closest friends I could count on. If you hate us for this, I can't blame you. I know you will become stronger, and I hope we could return to being a team again; for now, this is goodbye._

 _Hokage-sama, your return gave me a reason to push myself further in my studies and training. I wanted to learn under you and to become one of the greatest kunoichi since you. That dream will have to stay one. Instead, I will make a new path for myself._

 _I am well aware I am nowhere near as powerful, yet. I will Infiltrate Otogakure. I will seek the same power Sasuke-kun is after. I will prove myself to be a worthy asset to them. Then when the right time comes for Sasuke to kill his brother, it will be my time to end Orochimaru's terror. This is a mission I shall carry out._

 _As selfish as it sounds, his demise is my motivation. I always thought to myself, if it wasn't Sasuke-kun then who else would be or have become his victim? What would keeping him alive do except the eventual destruction of anyone and everything he touches? Him dying has become an obsession to me, and I must fulfill this._

 _I must do this for Konoha's sake. If I am to save Sasuke-kun, then I must follow him further into the darkness until I can provide the light to bring him back. My loyalty will always with the village that I love but I'm more than willing to exile myself for it to stay safe._

 _I will not ask any of you for forgiveness, nor will I seek redemption for my actions. I will bear this burden as long as I can breathe._

 _-Haruno Sakura_ '

 _"Pure intentions, delusional goals," Jiraiya remarked, groaning. "Looks like we've got more problems on our hands."_

 **Translations, left out a few for obvious reasons:**

 **Tori- Bird**

 **Gomi-Trash**

 **Juin- Curse Seal**

 **Ten no Juin- Curse Seal of Heaven**

 **Hime- Princess**

 **Sukebe- variation of the term pervert**

 **AN:**

 **Special thanks again to FloweryNamesLover for beta-reading! Another slow build, but I promise next chapter with some action and more diversion from canon. I really hope my character interactions were to your liking, it was tough writing out The Sound Four and the Haruno family. I even had to re-read parts of the manga to make sure I go it the right way.**

 **till then, leave a review, did you like it? subscribe for more! hate it? flame me! do whatever...**


	3. (Small Update)

**Good afternoon everyone,**

 **It's been a while since I've been on and added something to this. It honestly feels rude that I haven't given any update to this story, adding new ones to my profile or anything else for that matter but I feel I owe something.**

 **Long story, short, I've been dealing with an array of mental illnesses and traumatic events from the last update/edit up till now. From my laptop/old files being lost in a house fire (I had chapters and stories ready to go!), hurricanes being in and out of living situations to being checked into a clinic after an attempt on my life, I've not had a break. And in me not having a break, my self-confidence slid to where I couldn't enjoy what I love doing as a writer/journalist.**

 **I don't want to ever treat the things I do and love as a chore.**

 **However, with the help of therapy and medication, I'm in a better place and with a new lease on life.**

 **This fic isn't dead, and is in process of revival. I'm finding the muse that I once had, that I hope will be something you all enjoy.**

 **Forgive me for taking so long.**

 **If you're reading this and you're able to, please do not give up. It's not too late and you've got a lot to give. You're doing great!**

 **-Tzion**


End file.
